


If You're Happy

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Happy

He came to England for her, sitting next to a very small blond woman that was not his ex, thankfully.

 

He went to hell to save her.

 

And he came back to love her.

 

He opened his soul to scare her away, to make her understand that he was a demon and all that entailed.

 

She embraced him openly, worming her way into the darkest reaches of him, where he kept the demon locked away, not gone or forgotten, just squashed. Mostly.

 

He made a friend because of her.

 

"Xander."

 

"What, dead-boy?" Said now with affection, rather than steaming hatred and disgust. A boy grown into a man. Fingers awkwardly typing on the new Blackberry she had given him.

 

"Do you-"

 

"Yes. I do. Now shut up and go to sleep." A wry grin at the response. More awkward poking.

 

If you're happy, Willow.

 

SEND. 


End file.
